I'm your Slave
by StrawberryBlast
Summary: Not for the faint of heart...


Aloha! This is my first ever fanfiction, I hope you all will like it. By the way this story happened in an alternative universe. Please Review.

Kaname is an employee and Zero is his boss.

Disclaimer: Vk is not mine, it belongs to Matsuri Hino

Warning: Intense scenes, not for the faint of heart.

I'm your Slave

It had been three months since I started working at vampireblood. It was by no means the best job in the world but I was pretty hard up and really needed the money. I could certainly never have been considered a model employee though, I had a habit of being late in the morning and often if I had to work late I would sneak out to have a joint on the fire escape to relieve the tedium of it all. One time just recently I was left on my own working late again and decided to go out for a smoke, after getting back in I was feeling pretty stoned and really horny for some reason. The though crossed my mind that I would be really naughty and exciting to have a quick wank right there at my desk. I had a quick look around the office to make sure that there was nobody else there, there wasn't.

I navigated to a porn site I went on regularly at home and clicked on a hot looking video and unzipped my jeans. The video was of a gorgeous Brazilian she-male and muscular dark haired guy, I watched wide-eyed as he licked and sucked her nipples then gradually kissed all the way down her stomach and took her soft cock in his hand and began to rub it. I was starting to get pretty hard by now and began to stroke my own dick. On screen the guy started to suck the she-males stiff cock, she moaned softly as he cupped her balls in his hand and his head bobbed up and down on her shaft. By now I was furiously pumping my cock in my hand. Suddenly the guy stopped sucking the shemale and clambered on top of her, positioning the swollen head of her dick against his hole, with one quick hard thrust her cock was all the way inside him. This was too much for me to take and I shot my load into a ball of tissues in my other hand. I quickly zipped up my pants and had another look around to make sure that nobody had seen me, they hadn't. I quickly shut down the website, cleared the history and then finished off my work and went home. The next morning I went into work like it was just another normal day, but I was soon to discover that work was never to be the same again.

I was sat at my desk going over some customer accounts when Zero, my boss, came over. Zero was in his early 20's with silver hair and was about 6 feet tall and of average build, a lot of the women in the office found him very attractive.

"I want a chat with you in my office in 5 minutes" he said.

I thought nothing of it as it was not uncommon for him to call anyone in to his office, he probably wanted to discuss an upcoming project or go over figures. I finished off what I was doing and went up and knocked on his door.

"Come in" came the shout from behind the door.

I opened the door and went in.

"Close the door behind you" said Zero.

I closed the door and walked up to his desk.

"Take a seat" he told me. I sat down.

"What was it you wanted to see me about?"I asked him.

"You were working late last night weren't you?" he questioned.

"Yes sir I was" I replied.

"Can you tell me what exactly it was you were working on?" he continued.

"I was just processing those orders you asked me to do" I told him.

"And nothing else?" he said.

"No that was it" I replied slightly nervously.

"That's funny" he said "because we've just had new cameras installed and when I checked last night's tape I was slightly surprised to see this".

My heart was in my mouth as he turned the monitor round to show me the video. It was of me smoking a spliff on the fire escape. I breathed as light sigh of relief but was still concerned about what he would do about it.

"You know I would be well within my rights to pass this on to the police don't you, it's a clear breach of company policy and furthermore it's illegal" he said.

"I'm really sorry sir" I said "I know it's against the rules and I promise it won't happen again".

"It had better not" said Zero.

"Thank you so much sir" I replied.

"However" he continued "that's not what concerns me most, I saw some other footage too".

Now I was really worried as there was only one thing it could be.

"Take a look at this" he said.

Sure enough it was me with my cock out wanking over the shemale video. I just wanted the ground to open up and swallow me there and then.

"It's not what it looks like" I said stupidly "I can explain".

"Really?" he said "That would be quite something because to me it looks just like you masturbating over gay pornography but if it's something else then let me hear it".

I thought for a second, but it was pointless there was no way I could talk my way out of this.

"No sir that's exactly what it is, I'm so sorry".

"You realise that I'm going to have to report this to company management and they're going to have to see this tape" he said.

"No please Sir" I begged "I'll be ruined".

"You should have thought about that before you did it then shouldn't you?" he replied.

"Please sir, I'll do anything!" I exclaimed.

"Will you now?" he said

"Well I suppose we might be able to come up with some sort of arrangement".

He got up and walked over to the door and turned the lock then sat back down.

"Take off your clothes" he commanded.

"What?" I asked disbelieving.

"You heard me" he said "If you want to keep your job and your little secret then you'd better do exactly as I tell you, now strip for me!".

Slowly and reluctantly I unbuttoned and removed my shirt then unzipped my trousers, letting them drop to my ankles then slid them off along with my shoes and socks so that I was standing in just my boxers.

"Those too" said Zero.

With some hesitation I slid them down and stepped out of them. I was now stood in the office completely naked.

"Very nice" remarked Zero "Now seeing as you seem top enjoy playing with yourself so much I want you to masturbate for me".

Again I hesitated for a moment.

"I won't ask twice" warned Zero sternly.

Slowly I reached down and took my dick in my hand and began to rub it, Zero watched intently as my hand moved up and down over my shaft which was rapidly hardening. I felt so disgusted for wanking while he watched but at the same time I was finding it quite a turn-on. Zero obviously sensed this,

"That's enough" he said "You're obviously enjoying yourself but now it's time for me to have some fun".

He unzipped his trousers and pulled them down revealing his semi erect cock.

"Give me a handjob" he demanded.

Reluctantly I reached out and took hold of his manhood and began to jerk him off, slowly at first then gradually building up speed, occasionally reaching down to rub his balls and then back to wanking him again, rubbing his foreskin back and forth over the head of his cock.

"Mmmm you're pretty good at this aren't you bitch?" he said "let's see how good you are with your mouth".

I looked up at him.

"Go on" he said "suck my dick you filthy little whore".

I got down on my knees and tentatively ran my tongue up the length of his shaft and around the swollen purple head before parting my lips and sliding them down the length of his thick pole, taking his whole member into my mouth. I gagged slightly as it hit the back of my throat but then I relaxed and began to suck on his stiff cock, letting it slide in and out of my warm mouth while swirling my tongue around the head. Having never sucked another man's dick before I wasn't sure what to epect but to my surprise I found I actually quite liked it. The taste was kind of musky but also salty and in a way almost sweet.

"Looks like you're enjoying that you dirty bitch" said Zero.

I nodded.

"Tell me how much you like sucking me off" he demanded.

"I really love sucking your hard cock sir" I replied, letting him slip out

of my mouth.

"Good" he said "Because you'll be doing plenty of it, now get up and bend over my desk".

By now I was so turned on I didn't need asked a second time. I stood up and bent over his desk my bare arse sticking out, completely at his mercy. I felt a firm hand come down across my backside, then again, and again.

"You've been a dirty little whore haven't you?" he asked.

"Yes sir" I replied.

"You need punishment don't you?" he asked.

"Yes sir" I replied again.

"Tell me what you want me to do to you" he said.

I knew exactly what he was getting at and by now I was so horny I didn't even try to protest,

"I want you to fuck me sir" I said.

"Beg me" he said.

"Please sir, fuck me up the ass sir" I begged.

I looked round and saw him taking off his pants and positioning himself behind me. I felt the head of his hard cock pressing against my arsehole, he gave a quick push and it was in, he held it there for a second and then with a second, harder push, his full length was inside of me. It hurt quite a bit at first as I felt his hardness stretching out my tight hole but after a few seconds my muscles started to relax and it was more comfortable. Slowly Zero began to thrust in and out of me, pulling almost all the way out and then thrusting his full length back inside me. As I started to relax more and my ass became accustomed to the stiff dick inside it Zero started to thrust harder and faster. The feeling was incredible, much better than I could ever have imagined. I let out a soft moan.

"Yeah you love it dont you you filthy slut" he said.

"Ohh yes sir" I responded.

"You're such a dirty little whore aren't you?" he asked.

"Yes sir" I replied.

"Thats right" he said "you're a cheap filthy little slut and I'm going to fuck you like one".

He grabbed me by the shoulders and thrust his cock into me as deep as it would go, then with his hands still gripping my shoulders he started to fuck me hard and fast, thrusting as deep as he could go so I felt and heard his balls slapping against me with each push.

"Oh yes fuck me hard sir" I cried out.

Zero continued to hold me down and pump away at my arse as his breathing got quicker and shallower. I knew he was going to cum soon; he started to grunt and groan.

"Uh I'm gonna cum" he said "You dirty little slut, I'm going to cum in your ass". "Oh yes sir, shoot your load in me" I moaned "fill me up".

He gave one last deep, hard thrust into me and gave out a large groan and I felt a warm spurt of spunk shoot into my back passage, followed by another and another and another and it felt amazing.

We stayed like that for a moment or two; I bent over the desk and Zero with his slowly softening member still inside me. Then he pulled out of me and said "Get down on your knees and clean my cock".

I let go of the desk and dropped to my knees in front of him and ran my tongue across his balls, then licked all up and down his shaft and sucked the last drops of cum from the head of his cock. I felt his cum dripping out of my used hole and across my balls and down my inner thighs.

"Don't you dare get spunk on my carpet, slut" he barked.

I scooped up as much of the cum as I could from my thighs and hole with my hand and then licked it off my fingers.

"I hope you've learned your lesson" he said.

"Yes sir, I have sir" I replied.

"Good" he said "Now put your clothes back on".

He threw my clothes to me but kept my boxers.

"Except these" he said "You won't need underwear anymore and you're not to wear any. You're my bitch now and whenever I want to fuck you you'll come in here, drop your trousers, bend over the desk and take it like the whore that you are".

"Yes sir" I replied.

"I also want you in here early every morning to give me a blowjob before you start work, as long as you stick to these rules nobody will ever know what you've been up to in here at nights, is that clear?" he asked.

"Yes sir" I responded.

"Alright now get out of my sight".

"Yes sir, thank you sir" I said as I left the room.

As the door closed behind me I got the feeling that I was really going to enjoy coming to work from now on.

Please do review (^_^)


End file.
